


Birthday Party

by UniversePepperland



Series: Arthur likes 'em thicc [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Then, its smut, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: It’s the reader’s bday! And Arthur takes her out to have some fun ;)





	Birthday Party

It has been two weeks since that day in the Cabin, since the storm, since the two…well, did everything she only thought possible in her dreams. It was hard trying to ignore the way the two looked at each other in camp, she was pretty sure everyone knew about them now but kept to themselves.

Arthur had become more open, not enough to tell everyone about their relationship (although she was sure Hosea knew it ), but enough to be close to her. Handing her a bowl of stew and gently touching fingers, bumping shoulders at the campfire, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mary-Beth and Tilly looked at her as if they found their newest romance novel. The two would stare whenever Arthur approached, the cowboy sending her a smile, tipping his hat, “Miss.” before licking his own lips and looking away, meanwhile, the girls would look at each other and giggle behind their hands.

This was all so new and so wonderful… but since the Cabin, the two weren’t able to have actual alone time again. The closest thing they had was when Arthur gave her neck a huge hickey when the two were just meters away from the camp, but before anything else happened, Dutch called Arthur back.

It was all a rush, Arthur rarely stayed in camp after that and she kept herself busy along Sadie and Charles with the hunting, before coming back to help the others. 

But this afternoon, she was surprised to see Arthur come in and hurriedly wander to Dutch’s tent. It was already nighttime and normally, Arthur comes back way later than this. She couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but the two seemed to be very cautious about it.

While Arthur was busy talking to Dutch, and she was mending one of her shirts, she felt a giant head pressing against her back. Behind her, a massive silver-colored Ardennes seemed to be interested in her pants, the mare’s nostrils sniffing their way down to her back pockets.

"Dust, hey girl! What are you doing?“ she laughed a bit when the horse continued nosing on her back pockets before the woman remembered there were some salt biscuits she got from Pearson earlier that day and just forgot about it until now, "Okay, okay,” she gently pushed the large head away to stand up and grab the packet, laughing when the mare whinnied a bit.

“Don’t be so fussy. Here.” Dust sniffed the salty treats before eating them in just a couple bites, pushing her nose down into the woman’s hand, demanding more “Well, aren’t you bossy?” she couldn’t be mad at Dust, the giant Ardennes was a sweetheart, gentle with pretty much everyone with…some exceptions.

She remembered when Bill told Arthur to get a lighter horse because it’d be faster than a ‘fucking war horse’, but Arthur just ignored him, patting the mare on the neck whispering 'don’t worry about it, girl, I ain’t leavin’ you.’ Not to mention that Brown Jack was just as big as Dust.

She could be wrong, but she could be sure Dust was giving Bill the ugliest glare too after he said that. 

Gently caressing Dust’s mane after she had her little snack, (y/n) looked over to Dutch’s tent, seeing Arthur was still talking to him.

Her eyes moved by their own accord now. He was leaning on piled crates, using his elbow as support, legs crossed by the ankles while his thumbs hooked onto his belt. The way he was posing was pure sin, because…she could see pretty much all of his ass being outlined by the denim pants he wore, and his thighs and how every time he moved his shirt seemed to glue to his chest and-

“Lord.” she chuckled embarrassedly, looking around in hopes none saw her ogling Arthur like a cougar ready to attack, “What has he done to me.” she continued petting his horse, Dust sending her a look by the corner of her eye. The woman felt like the mare was judging her, “What?’ she questioned the horse, who, obviously did not answer. Instead, the mare’s ears flicked and she nodded her head up and down.

"Why do I feel if you could talk you’d be making fun of me?” she questioned the horse again, squinting her eyes suspiciously. The horse snorted, before nibbling the ends of her shirt, “You are lucky you are adorable, I can’t be mad at you." 

She heard the sound of footsteps pressing onto the grass, the soft swish-swish of the blades being squished under boots. It was not hard to imagine who’d be. Arthur came by her side, petting Dust’s snout, before pulling out a small twig out of the mare’s dark mane. "What are you ladies gossipin’ about?”

“Oh, well,” she began, patting Dust’s muscular neck, “Just girl talk, isn’t that right,Dust?” the gray colored mare nodded her head up and down. Arthur smiled back, chuckling to himself, but then his blue eyes moved to the woman next to him.

His hand went up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb gently brushing her cheek, “Was talkin’ to Dutch.” he whispered, moving his body in a way none would see the woman in front of him, not try to eavesdrop their conversation.

“I saw it.” her eyebrows scrunched in worry, “Everything okay?”

Arthur hesitated for a few moments, “I don’t know what Dutch’s been thinkin’ lately. It’s gettin’ hard to,” he tapped his own temple, “Get whats goin’ on in here.” he cleared his throat then, playing with the same strand he put behind her ear, 'But that ain’t the reason I was talkin’ to him.“

She blinked, tilting her head a bit, "Oh?”

“How about ya join me?I’m goin’ to St. Denis.” his words sounded a bit nervous, but he looked at her with a gentle gaze, “I need some supplies.”

“Now?” she questioned, then looked at the sky, “But, it’s already nighttime.”

“Fewer people wanderin’ around, botherin’ us.” he said with a light shrug, smiling to himself.

She licked her lips, a bit unsure. They were going to get supplies? Now? That… was new to her. Normally they did that early in the morning, or after lunchtime at most. She stepped back, turning her body towards her tent 'Well, alright,I’ll go get my horse-“

"Nah, we are usin’ Dust.”

She whipped her head around. Her mouth opening, her eyebrows furrowing even more, “We…are?” he nodded, hands on his hips. Dust herself looked at her with a glint in her eyes, “Well…okay, should I take my guns?”

“Nah,” he paused, “Well, the pistols maybe but I don’t think we are goin’ to have trouble.”

She was confused by Arthur’s actions that night, but she shrugged it off, walking to her tent to grab the pistols hidden under her pillow. “You and Arthur goin’ out on a date?” Karen’s voice came from outside, a cheeky smile on her face. 

Y/n laughed, “No, we are.. going to get supplies?”

“At 8 o'clock? Usin’ only his horse?” Karen whipped out her red fan and smirked, “Hmmmhmmm~, if you say so sweetheart.” she walked away laughing to herself. When (y/n) walked out, the girls looked at her and waved, looking way too happy for comfort. Even Abigail seemed amused. 

As she approached Arthur again, she had her pistols by her hips. Arthur hopped onto Dust and held his hand out to her, pulling her up with ease so she sat on Dust’s rump. Her arms immediately encircled Arthur’s waist, she was trying very hard to not press her cheek on his back. Was he wearing cologne? There was a hint of gun oil and dirt underneath it, but he smelled so clean. 

When they left the camp, she noticed John whistled, letting out a 'Have fun, kids!’ before laughing soon after, his laughter fading the more they ran off the camp. Dust was amazingly fast for such a big horse, she also loved leaping things.

Fences, rocks, not even Arthur could stop her when she did that. (Y/n) could only hold him tighter in hopes she wouldn’t fall when the mare felt adventurous. But now she was gently trotting her way into the city, smiling when Arthur greeted the few people wandering around, stopping so a mother and her children could pass and even complimenting a dog that was resting by its doghouse. 

Could she fall even more in love with him?

When she noticed, they were nearing the saloon. The fancy one, where even the prostitutes spoke more than three languages, according to John. 

“Well, here we are,” he announced, Dust slowing down to a gentle trot, finally stopping by the entrance. Arthur hopped off the horse, leaning his arm on Dust’s saddle, smiling softly"Now, sweetheart I’m afraid I’ve been lyin’ do you.“

"What?” her gut went cold, oh no, oh no was he going to end things? Was he… regretting everything?

“We ain’t here for supplies.” he added with the same smile, offering her his hand.Even though she could get off the horse, she couldn’t ignore how sweet he was “Do you remember what day it is today?” he asked with his hands on her waist, setting her down on the ground.

Once again, her eyebrows scrunched together “…Friday?”

He chuckled, lowering his head so his hat partially covered his face, “Well, ya ain’t wrong.” he tucked another strand of hair behind her ear “But there’s something else really important.” Arthur placed his hands on her hips, gently caressing the voluptuous curves with his thumbs. However, his partner seemed to be just as confused as before, so he just said, “Sweetheart, it’s your birthday.”

She blinked, 'My birthday?? Wait- is it really?“ he nodded, amused by her reaction, "But, how did you know?” and how did she not?

“The girls told me a few days ago, you mentioned it to them when you joined, I guess you forgot about it, huh?” he smiled, touching her chin, “So I asked Dutch to… help me out early this mornin’ and here we are now.” he kissed her gently, it was a soft kiss, but held promise of what the night would bring.

Her mouth was still puckered when he pulled back, her eyes glazed, “I should’ve noticed. what shop is open at 8 o'clock….besides a saloon of course.” she smiles, “What are you planning then?”

“Well, it’s a surprise.” he begins, offering her his arm. She accepted, the two of them going up the steps while Dust was safely tied to a pole. She couldn’t help but feel giddy as soon as they entered the place. This night would be something, she was sure.

-

Well, Arthur wasn’t joking. The room was huge, it was very pretty, very spacious, but very pretty. She walked up to the windows, pulling the curtains back to watch the night sky, the stars twinkling above their heads like diamonds, the St. Denis lights making it seem almost like a dream. “Arthur, this is so beautiful.”

He chuckles from the door, locking it up twice just for safety, “Well, it is better than an old cabin in the middle of nowhere.” he commented when she was looking out the window. Her face warmed up, a smile appearing as she remembered how amazing that night was. The sudden heat pressing up against her back belonged to the man that made that stormy night so wonderful, “So, how do you like it?” he questioned, pressing his lips to her hair.

“I love it.” she looked up at him, his hands on her shoulders, gently caressing them through her shirt, “You didn’t have to rent a hotel room for me.”

“It’s your birthday, sweetheart.” he seemed almost offended, his blue eyes looking down at her with so much love she felt like crying, “You know I’d give you even more if you wanted.”

“You don’t need to, really…this,” she sighed, placing his hands on her waist, the starry night made this even more magical, “This is perfect.”

He hummed, letting his arms squeeze her waist a tidbit, “This is just the beginning. There’s a bath waiting for you.”

She blinked, looking up at him, 'Oh?“

"And some gifts, of course.” he nuzzled her neck, his stubble scratching her skin a bit, “As much I’d love to rip these clothes off ya,” he whispered, one of his hands fiddling with the lower buttons of her light green shirt, “I made sure ya’d get a nice warm bath first.”

She hummed, closing her eyes, letting him press another kiss to the skin below her ear, “Thank you.” she turned around in his arms, kissing his lips, hands playing with the collar of his blue shirt. The kiss deepened a bit, making her laugh in his mouth, pulling back to look into those blue eyes of his, “I should go to the bath.” she whispers against his mouth, her eyes closed and cheeks flaming “I’ll try to be fast.”

He reluctantly let her go, smiling to himself when she left with a pep in her step. The bath was literally next door, so if anything, he could pop in if she needed. He started to close the curtains again, the oil lamp was already bright and shining when the two got in, so there was no need to worry about that. 

Arthur walked to the trunk by the end of the bed, grabbing the different colored gifts he got her. As much he’d love them to stay in the camp and have fun, this was something he desired to do. It has been so long since he had a woman he truly loved like this. 

If she asked, he’d bring her the moon. 

Dutch mentioned it earlier that day, about how Arthur’s eyes seemed to follow her ever since the two disappeared in that storm. Dutch Van Der Linde read Arthur faster than a priest reads the Bible, telling him he was 'happy he found a woman of his caliber.’

He removed his hat then setting on the now closed trunk, running a hand through his recently cut hair, it was just a trim really and he had it slicked back just for this occasion. Arthur set the gifts on the bed and waited for her, sitting on the edge, toeing his boots off and sighing, lying on the bed with his hands interlaced on top of his stomach.

Arthur heard the sound of water splashing, the soft humming of her singing was a bit muffled by the walls, but he could hear the song’s melody quite well. He rose her head a bit when he heard her talking to the lady outside, possibly telling her she was done with the bath.

Her soft steps were a bit wet, but it wasn’t long until she came back into the room. He smiled, her wet hair was stuck on her forehead before she wiped it back and while she was wearing the same clothes she came in, there were places where the fabric stuck to her skin because it was still damp, “How was the bath?”

“Wonderful.” she sighed, “They had so many oils and perfumed bottles, I had to use almost all of them.” she sounded a bit guilty, but she was smiling from ear to ear.

“Well, good to know.” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed now, “C'mere.” he purred, extending one arm to beckon her closer. She did it quickly, taking his hand and smiling down at him, “I still have more gifts.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been getting you some things.” he grabbed a red box, it was a tiny thing, almost disappearing in his hand, “It’s one of them, go on.”

She smiled softly, letting him wrap his arms around her waist as she pulled the bow keeping the box closed, “Oh, Arthur.” Arthur knew this woman, he knew she had varied tastes. So he gave her a simple silver bracelet, something she’d wear under her clothes, where it’d be hidden and safe, but still there.

“You like it?”

“I love it.” she whispers, placing the bracelet back inside and closing the tiny box again, “Is there more?”

He smiled, grabbing yet another box. Same procedure, but this time, it was a small journal where she could write things and even draw if she wanted, “You mentioned that you wanted to write things so you’d remember it.”

She chuckled, “Considering I forgot my own birthday, this is a great gift.” she said, setting the journal aside. There were no gifts left now, at least none that she could see. “So. are we done with the gifts?”

“We are.” he whispers, his hands going up her thick thighs, landing on her backside, “Happy Birthday, darlin’.”

She grinned, pressing her lips to his while he fondled her rump, kneading the soft flesh, his fingernails scraping the fabric of her pants. He groaned into her mouth, pulling her legs up so she’d end up sitting on his lap. 

It was obvious he was sporting a boner, there was no way to hide it. Arthur’s hands locked on her backside, while hers clung to his shirt, trying to yank it out of him. “Arthur.” she murmured against his open mouth, their breaths mingling, “Could I do something? Since it is my birthday?”

He hummed into her mouth, their tongues furiously moving about, his fingers digging on the soft flesh of her still covered ass, “You can do whatever you want, sweetheart.”

That was when she broke the kiss, then pushed him down on the bed. Arthur let out a sound of surprise when his back landed on the mattress, but he could only stare at the vision she was. Mouth parted with heavy breathing, hair a mess, shirt unbuttoned just enough he’d see her cleavage, breasts clinging to her shirt because of the position.

He breathed in her scent, fresh out of the bath, smelling like berries and flowers he only heard about in stories as a young boy. She leaned down to kiss his lips again, her hands tugging his shirt out of his pants, almost in a hurry, while his clenched her thigh, digging onto the dark brown fabric. He gulped in a breath when she broke the kiss again, smiling down at him, “Lookin’ like a she-wolf, sweetheart.” he teased, not prepared for when she suddenly went right down to his neck.

Her soft lips sucked and kissed on the skin, dragging the teeth on the spot, going up to his jawline, peppering kisses along the short beard, tongue licking down to his Adam’s Apple. Like a she-wolf, alright.

“Sweetheart.” his voice came out choked, but she just grinned against his skin. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open hastily, her short nails scraping along his ribs and chest, the cowboy could only squirm under her. Arthur felt his lower body warm-up, he was already sweating like a sinner in church.

She stopped suddenly, sitting up on his lap, “Woof,” she teased, replying to his earlier comment, Her eyes drank him up, nails playing with the thick layer of hair that covered his body, smiling to herself. She slid out of his lap, making sure to grind enough on his erection, to remove her clothes.

Arthur supported himself on his elbows, eyes following her hands when she slowly, oh so slowly, unbuttoned her shirt, letting it cover her breasts but expose her soft stomach, before going down to her pants. Just as slowly, she rolled them down along with her undergarments. His eyes locked on the patch of hair, the soft curves of her body moved when she straightened herself, “Sweetheart,” he said almost out of breath, his pants becoming unbearably tight now, “You tryin’ to kill me?”

“I would never,” she whispers, walking back to him with a grin. She then moved her hands to his belt, swiftly unbuckling it, tugging his suspenders down to hang by his hips. When she unbuttoned his pants, Arthur knew what she was doing.

But he wasn’t stopping her.

At the cabin, it was too rushed to see much, so she took her sweet time when she finally got him naked. He had removed his shirt and vest, throwing somewhere around the room, probably landed on the mirror, he wasn’t paying attention. His member, however, looked ready to join the war. 

Full up and flushed, and perfectly clean. He wasn’t that much of a pig, he cleaned his dick very nicely. And now she could see while it wasnt enormous, it was thick and veiny with a mat of dark blonde hair decorating the base.

She looked in awe, licking her lips and smiling like she just won the biggest prize at the fair. She spread his legs a little, making him sit up straighter, the movement made his member bob gently. Her thumbs playfully touched his inner thighs and Arthur’s muscles trembled ever so slightly, a soft sigh leaving his lips. She just smiled, looking into his half lidded eyes while leaning closer to it, her soft warm breath sending chills up and down his spine.

His mouth parted again, his chest moved ever so gently with his breathing, “Sweetheart…” he just waited, watching that pretty mouth open and those big eyes look up at him. 

She gave the head a gentle lick, closing her eyes as her hands went to his thighs, clenching the muscle there. Her tongue slid down its length until it touched the base, her nose pressing up against it as she made her way up again. Arthur’s eyes closed as much he wanted to keep them open, “Ah, shit.” he whispered, his face almost seems to be in pain, but there was nothing like that. 

When she finally slid him into her mouth, Arthur’s groan reverberated all around the room and his hand immediately went to her hair, not to push her further but just to have his hand there. Just to make sure this was real. His eyes watered, when was the last time someone did this to him? He couldn’t even remember, it seemed it was so long ago.

This was so much better than staying in camp.

The soft caress of her tongue every time she bobbed her head, her hands caressing his legs then moving to the shaft to add just a bit more pressure. “Hmmmm, oh sweetheart.” his voice cracked “Shit…!” He hissed through his teeth, caressing her hair, letting his fingers touch a cheekbone as she continued moving her head.

Arthur’s eyebrows scrunched up when she hollowed her cheeks, giving his member a harsh suck. He could feel it coming, and as much as it pained him, he had to stop her, “S-Sweetheart, wait,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, out of breath and covered in sweat, “If ya go on with this I don’t think I’ll be able to hold it.”

Her eyes looked confused, “Hrm?” the sound was muffled because she had her mouth full. Slowly she pulled him out of her mouth, Arthur shuddered by the feeling and vision of her removing his member out of her mouth, dribbles of saliva sliding down his length, pooling at his balls.

“Arthur,” her voice sounded like a melody, “What if I don’t want you to hold it in?” she smiled then, that angelic smile curving her mouth “Maybe I want it to be another birthday gift?”

Arthur sucked in a breath, “Oh, sweetheart,” his voice went down a few octaves, almost disbelieving her words, “Ya don’t know what ya are askin’,”

“It’s my birthday and we have the whole night. So, I do know what I am asking.” she whispers, pressing a kiss to the underside of his member, “Come on Arthur, let me do this, for you?”

He tilted his head to the side, looking at the wallpaper. When she asked like that, how could he say no? “I…alright.” he said a bit nervous, but he leaned back on his hands, letting her continue. Her smile turned brighter, her mouth once again parting and taking him in, her tongue moving vigorously onto the slit, tasting the precum leaking out of it. Arthur’s arms shook as he tried to keep the position, to watch her, but it was getting hard to focus on both things at once.

“Sweetheart,” his voice broke a bit, a gasp finishing the word. His eyes clenched, his jaw tensed and the hand on her hair fistened some of the strands. He looked down at her, sure he had never seen something so beautiful like this before. Her eyes closed and while one hand was caressing his lower body, the other was touching herself, making her face contort in subtle pleasure. With his cock glistening with her saliva, Arthur felt like he had finally passed and if his actions dont throw him into hell, this is what heaven looked like. “Oh, sweetheart, what a mouth ya got.”

That made her eyes look up at him, a smile- or what could be considered a smile because she was quite busy- making its way on her face. Arthur’s legs tensed up, a deep groan echoing in the empty room. He was getting closer and closer, “Sweetheart, I-” he didn’t even have to ask, she was already bobbing her head faster. 

Arthur let out another groan, almost pained, even choked up lifting his hips to meet up with her, panting loudly, a chant of 'yes,yes’ under his breath. He finally tensed up one last time, groaning deep in his throat as he finally exploded inside her mouth, his pubic hair pressed up to her nose, her tongue still massaging him “S-Sweetheart-” he tried to pull out but she was firm, keeping him in place until he was done. “Oh God.” he breathed deeply, “Sweetheart, you are… wonderful.” he ended up falling back on the bed, not having enough strength to stay up.

He took in a deep breath, his eyes fluttering, but there was a smile on his face the moment he felt her climbing onto the bed, appearing on his line of sight, “Hi.” she said softly, wiping strands of wet hair that stuck to his forehead, “You okay?”

“I am,” he chuckles tiredly, “It’s ya birthday but I got the gift?”

“You deserves it.” she smiles, “For being such a wonderful man, and don’t even start with the 'i ain’t wonderful y/n” her voice deepened to a comical state, making Arthur narrow his eyes.

“I don’t sound like that.”

“Yes you do, it’s worse when you are confused.”

He scoffed a laugh but kept looking at her, one of his hands touching her cheekbone, then following her jawline before stopping on her lips. He ran a calloused thumb over the plump flesh, sighing through his nose, “I am a lucky man.”

“I am a lucky woman,” came her quick reply, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You are a good man,Arthur. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if you weren’t.”

He couldn’t remember when he said he loved her. Maybe it was two days after the cabin, or three…but it didn’t take him long. After…everything, after Mary, it was hard. He didn’t want to fall in love again, but then there she was, wearing cotton pants and a brown leather hat, with her caramel colored horse, smiling at him. She took his heart in her hands and cherished it as if it was the most precious jewel.

“Well,” he chuckles, “I love ya too, darlin’, ya know I do.” his hand rose up to touch her cheek, she leaned into his palm, closing her eyes with a gentle smile, “I couldn’t believe my luck when we were in that cabin. I’ve been wantin’ ya for months.”

“I am glad one of us took the initiative then,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to his wrist. Her eyes returned to their hungry state and she looked down at him, “So, Mr.Morgan, is there anything else planned for my birthday?”

Arthur chuckles, sitting up on the bed, “Yeah, actually,” he looks at the shirt barely covering her body, “Take the shirt off and lie down.” she did so, removing the shirt and throwing it to the other side of the room, as she was getting ready to lie down, she yelped at the sudden impact on her left ass cheek.

“Arthur!” she gasped, surprise written all over her face, her hand instantly touching the sore spot.

He shrugged without a single drop of guilt in his eyes, his smile widening, “What? If ya saw what I saw ya’d want to slap it too.” he chuckled when she rubbed her stinging bottom, but lied on her back, curves moving as she fixed herself. Oh, yeah, that was already doing something to him, “Fuck, ya are so beautiful.”

She smiles, staring adoringly at him, “So are you.”

Arthur scoffed, he’d never admit in this lifetime he was beautiful nor handsome, but her? He’d announce it from the highest mountain. “Come on darlin’, spread them for me.” he had his hands on her knees, feeling the soft tissue move when she parted her legs wider, exposing her glinting core to him, “Oh, there we go,” he licked his lips, “Ya are always so wet,”

“You always make me wet, Arthur.”

He chuckles, almost proud of himself, then slides his hand down to her entrance, playfully moving his finger around and about, cupping it with his entire hand but not putting his finger in yet. He could feel her wetness touching his palm as he moved his wrist, her mouth parting in a pretty little 'o’ shape as she tried to keep her eyes open. 

When he finally put his finger in, he leaned down to take a breast into his mouth. The stimulation was already making her see bright lights above her head, her face felt hot and she could feel the sweat sliding down her temple onto her hair, “Oh, shit.” she whimpered, biting her lower lip. She placed a hand on his nape, pushing his face deeper into her breast.

(y/n)’s eyes looked up at the ceiling, her gasps and moans echoing around the room, her other hand digging on his shoulder, while the one on his nape slid up to his hair. It was still long, but it was faded on the sides, the short strands tickling her palm she moment she moved them up his head. She breathed in through her nose, her legs trembling just a bit the more he moved his hand

He put a second finger in,using the heel of his palm to brush against her clit, the woman below him let out a yelp, the hand on his shoulder going nails deep. Now his attention went to the opposite breast, where he nipped and licked and just made her feel like crying yet again. “A-Arthur,” she breathed, voice cracking, “Please m-move faster…..”

He flicked his eyes at her face for a second, then moved his hand at a quicker pace, her breasts were wet from his saliva, thankfully he doesn’t bite hard enough to form teeth marks but there were wet circles where his mouth was. She whimpered, gasping out his name again, a little whine leaving her throat. Every time he sees this he thinks he’s seen a goddess.

His thumb rubs circles on her clit, before rubbing it from side to side, trying to match his fingers. Her breath his shaky, her voice cracking, 'A-Arthur!!!“ she screams. Loud enough that others would hear. Loud enough that pretty much the entire street would hear and he feels her walls pulsating around his fingers, her body convulsing with aftershocks.

Arthur looks at her with a fondness you’d think a man like him wouldn’t have. But he’s looking at her like so. He’s smiling, pressing a kiss to her lips, which makes her blink her tired eyes and look at him with the same fondness. He pulls out his fingers, bringing them up to lick them clean, wiping his saliva on the sheets.

"Arthur, that was…so good…” she whispers, chuckling a bit to herself, her face flaming up, hands going up to her cheeks, “I probably was too loud.”

He pursed his lips, nodding briefly to the side, “Probably, but if someone complains 'bout it, I’ll shoot 'em.” that made them laugh, his forehead pressing against hers as both giggled like teenagers. His laughter was rough compared to hers, even her little snorts were cute to him and she’d never say her laughter was feminine. 

They kissed again, their mouths still stretched into smiles. “This is the best birthday ever, Arthur,” she whispers against his mouth, feeling him poke her leg, already back in action, “Not because… of the gifts or everything, I appreciate it but…mostly because of you.”

“Me?” he chuckles, surprised almost, “Well,I guess I understand why-”

“No, no not because of the sex Arthur.” she pauses, “Because… it’s you. You are the best thing that has happened to my life in years. When we met, I never thought we’d be like this now…and you make me happy. You make me very happy.”

She could see Arthur was shocked, not expecting this type of response at all, but he smiled just as gentle as he could, licking his lips, “I, ah,” he shook his head a little, as if he couldn’t believe it, “Ya make me happy too, sweetheart.” he clears his throat, “Ya… ya are real special to me too.”

Arthur sighed softly, his chest blooming up with warmth and love because of this woman, how could she do this to him? And he was head over heels for her, he’d do anything she asked him to. It wasnt long until the kissing got heated again and he rubbed his dick to her clit, just enough to make her whimper, “Roll to ya side,” he whispered on her ear, that deep voice of his sending chills all over her spine. 

She did so, biting her lower lip. She couldn’t see him, unlike the first time the two got together, but she heard him shuffling closer, his body sliding against the cotton sheets. “Open ya legs a little.” she did so, bitign her lower lip when he opened them a bit more, placing her leg on his hip. Okay, once again, her tendons stretched a little bit, 'Ya alright?“

"Yeah its just… different.” she looked down, seeign the tip of his member appear between her legs. His chest hair brushed against her back, his pectorals pressed into her shoulder blades. Arthur groaned, palming himself a little, moving his hips and angling the head right at her entrance. She barely noticed an arm wrapping around her middle, a large hand resting near her breast, his hot breathing caressing her neck.

When he slid in, slowly, she whimpered, dropping her head to the mattress. She was still a bit sensitive, but this wasnt unpleasant. Arthur’s free hand now held her thigh, the other played with her breast,. His movements were slow, languid at first, his mouth pressing hot kisses on her skin, letting out a short groan at a thrust, “Darlin’.” he muttered against her skin, clenching the soft flesh of her thigh.

She whimpered again, her walls pulsating around him, “Arthur!!!”. Her hands clenched the sheets, his hands squeezed her skin, “Please go faster!” who was he to say no to such a request? He held her leg tighter, her juices lubricating him on the way.

When he finally started to go faster, her moans cracked, each thrust seemed to make her voice disappear and start over. It was almost as if she forgot how to speak, “F-F-Fu UCCKK!!” her screams continued echoing all over the room, the sound of their skin slapping together and Arthur’s little grunts and groans joined in no long after. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, her legs spread in a way it’d seem uncomfortable because of how intense Arthur was going, but it wasn’t. Or it was. She was feeling too good to care.

“Darlin’.” he breathed into her hair, clenching her breast as his hips slammed against her ass so fast it sounded like a whip cracking everytime. “Ya feel so good.” the hand on her breast slid down to her clit, Arthur’s fingers trying to join his member by rubbing the small bndle of nerver at the same speed.

Her screaming and shouting and just having so much pleasure because of him, made his lower body almost combust.

“A-Arthur!! I’m closeee!!!” she screamed through several quick moans, “Please don’t stop! Please!!”

“I ain’t stoppin’ sweetheart,” he replies, a bit out of breath, his eyes sliding shut, eyebrows furrowing as he felt his climax approaching. When her back arched, her shoulder blades pressing into his pectorals as she came, her whole body convulsing yet again. He couldn’t see her face quite well, but he was sure her eyes rolled back.

A little whine left her mouth as Arthur continued thrusting, his own breathing getting faster, “Sweetheart!!” he pulled out of her in a hurry, his seed spilling in long bursts, staining her leg, the bed and the pillows. 

His guttutal groan when he came was also probably heard as well.

Arthur rolled on his back then, letting go of her leg, the limp appendage practically slapped against its twin, her lower body still twitching a bit. “Jesus…” he breathed out, his vision a bit blurry but he could see her moving closer, pressing her cheek to his chest. Their heavy breathing was now the only thing they could hear, not even the people below them were speaking.

“That was….”

“Good?” he replied with his eyes closed, feeling completely exhausted.

“It was… amazing,” she whimpered, her walls still contracting “The best birthday gift.”

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a kiss pressed on top of her head, “Ya deserve it.” he huffed out a breath, letting his head fall back onto the mattress, making a face when his member twitched just slightly, some come managed to slide down his own leg, but he just wiped it off with the colorful bed cover. None would notice it.

Their silence was comfortable, Arthur caressed her back and she caressed his chest and stomach. Sometimes they’d chat, other times they’d joke a little and laugh at their own predicaments, but most of the time it was just silence. Just the two of them. He took in a deep breath, covering their bodies with the sheets, the sound of thunder made both of them look up. It was pouring down in St. Denis. 

“Well, good thing Dust is safe.” she commented, then blinked. It sounded almost like the first time the two got together. The rain, the horses… she chuckled to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur’s voice was a bit slow, he was already sleepy and tired.

“Nothing, Arthur.” she smiles, sitting up to blow off the lamp, “Nothing at all.” with the room completely dark, she just snuggled to his chest, smiling when he pressed her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this FINALLy so i can work on my DutchxChubby!Reader fic whew DAN G IT TOOK ME YEARS L OL. comments are love! <3


End file.
